Conventional swivels can be used for a variety of equipment and objects, including firearms, weapons, safety items, life support products, emergency-type items, and common household goods. In certain instances, conventional swivels can be used to connect firearm sling to a firearm, such as an AR-15 or M-4. For example, a conventional swivel can be mounted to a forearm end or barrel of an AR-15 or other firearm and another conventional swivel can be mounted to a butt end or butt stock portion of the AR-15 or firearm. The conventional swivels can connect to opposing ends of a firearm sling, and the sling can be worn by a user to shoulder or otherwise carry the AR-15 or other firearm. An example conventional swivel is shown as 100 in FIG. 1.
In some instances, conventional swivels can be detached from the equipment or object they are mounted to by way of a push button release or rotating mechanism. In the example conventional swivel shown in FIG. 1, a rounded knob 130 can be rotated in either direction to retract a series of bearings 150 located in a lower portion 110 of the swivel. In other instances, a push button release located on the knob or side of the knob can be pushed to similarly retract a series of bearings located in a lower portion of the swivel. In any instance, due to the relative size of the release mechanisms involved, the manual operations of either rotating the knob or pushing a push button release on conventional swivels may be inconvenient or physically difficult to perform in certain circumstances. For example, if a user is wearing a sling mounted to a firearm via a conventional swivel 100 and sling loop 160, and the user becomes trapped or has limited movement, such as in a vehicular crash or when the physical environment is restrictive, releasing the sling and firearm from the user's body may be difficult or impossible if the user cannot rotate the knob or push the push button release associated with a conventional swivel to which the sling and sling loop 160 may be mounted to. In this example, failure to release the sling, sling loop 160, and firearm may lead to subsequent death or further injury to the user.